


And A Tiger

by Katherine



Category: Aladdin (2019), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Children's daemons could scuffle with one another without significant censure. A child's sparring with an adult's was less acceptable. But who would scold the motherless daughter of the Sultan when the Sultan himself did not?





	And A Tiger

Children's daemons could scuffle with one another without significant censure. A child's sparring with an adult's was less acceptable. But who would scold the motherless daughter of the Sultan when the Sultan himself did not?

Jasmine did not in the least like her father's advisor. Her daemon Rajah had a habit of staring meaningfully at Jafar's Iago. Once or twice Rajah took a snake form in mimicry of the staff that Jafar always carried. There were rumours that in Jafar's boyhood, before Iago settled as a parrot, Iago had a serpent shape.

While Jasmine acted innocently polite, her daemon taunted Jafar's as a quick-flying beetle, sniffed at him as a hunting dog, stalked him as a patterned wildcat.

*

"You want to be a cat so you can keep stalking Iago," Jasmine said, not entirely joking.

Rajah rearranged himself out of his sprawl on her bed, extended one back leg upwards, and, catlike, pretended to wash.

Jasmine liked him as a tiger, big and regal. Maybe he would settle that way.

"We are strong. We wait for the right moment," Rajah told her. He shifted down into a patient crouch, then raised his head and roared. "We will not stay silent."


End file.
